


Happy Maids

by raptor4d4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Maids, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slaves, Vaginal Sex, bimbo, bimbofication, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: Through the mysterious Service, anyone with the funds can purchase their very own brainwashed slave to do with as they please.  Among their customers are business rivals Frank and Doug, both having purchased perfectly happy and obedient bimbo maid slaves to satisfy their every need.  On this day, the two rivals have decided to come together to "make peace" and share in the pleasures of their purchases...
Kudos: 43





	Happy Maids

[Disclaimer]

This is an original story and a complete work of fiction.

All names and descriptions were chosen completely at random.

Any resemblance to any actual people or events are purely coincidental. 

** Happy Maids **

It was another glorious day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Matilda the maid was hard at work carrying out her morning duties, her exposed bimbo tits jiggling and her curly red hair swaying as she swept the floor. The smile on her freckled face widened as she saw her tits jiggle, prompting her to jump a little and giggle as she saw them bounce around. 

“I’m so glad I got these tits for Master!” she declared. “They make me look so sexy! Master loves it when I’m sexy.”

She loved her new boobs and she loved how her outfit displayed her sexy body. It was a frilly maid costume with much of the front and backsides missing, exposing her tits, pussy, bare back and ass with the skirt flowing down her hips, stopping where her see-through stockings began and showing off her luscious legs on top of her platform high heels. Matilda was a bonafide Bimbo Maid and there was no way anyone could mistake her for anything else, a prospect she was extremely happy with. 

A Bimbo Maid. Matilda couldn’t envision her life as anything else. Why would she want to? What could please a beautiful woman like her more than serving her Master? Matilda’s life before entering her Master’s service was truly hollow. At least...she thinks it was? She couldn’t really remember much before the day she became Master’s maid. Not that she spent much time thinking about it, though. What was there to think about? Matilda was nothing before she came to serve her Master. 

Matilda went back to sweeping, her platform heels clicking against the wooden floor as she moved around and her pussy beginning to moisten from doing this chore. Any deed she performed at her Master’s command made her excited. Matilda loved serving her Master so much…

Then all of a sudden as she swept, the black collar she was wearing seemed to glow for a moment. Matilda straightened up, her expression went blank as an important thought entered her mind. 

“I have to let Master fuck my pussy,” she realized. 

Without further hesitation she put her broom down and hurried to where she knew her Master to be. He was upstairs in his den, entertaining a guest. Master normally doesn’t want to be disturbed when he’s in there with someone but she had to let him fuck her no matter what the circumstances. It was an all-encompassing desire...no, a _need_ for her to hurry to her Master’s side, sit in his lap and let him fuck her pussy reverse-cowgirl. She didn’t know where this sudden compulsion came from but she didn’t care, thinking only about fucking her Master. 

She politely knocked on the door of the den when she reached it but didn’t wait for a response as she entered. There were three people in the room but the only one she cared about was her Master. Ignoring the other two individuals, she hurried to where her Master was seated. He sat there with his erect three-inch cock out as though he expected her. No words were needed as she turned around and sat on his lap, his cock easily sliding inside of her wet and eager pussy. 

“Oooooooohhh...Master!” she moaned as he felt his perfect cock inside her. She lived for this cock. She worshiped this cock. Nothing else mattered to her but serving Master and his cock. No other cock could possibly satisfy her...

As Matilda thrust her hips she was finally able to take in who else was in the room. They were Frank, Master’s business rival, and his personal maid, Jenny, who stood by Frank’s side dressed in an identical outfit as she was. Jenny’s hands were folded in front of her as she watched Matilda bounce up and down on her Master’s cock, occasionally glancing at her own Master and eyeing the growing bulge in his pants with anticipation. Jenny wore an identical collar as Matilda’s which signified that she was just as dutiful as a maid to her own Master as Matilda was to hers…

“Been getting your money’s worth out of that Favorites feature, Doug?” Frank teased Matilda’s Master. Doug grinned and held up his phone, showing off a menu with a list of commands headered Favorites with the option “Pussy fuck” being highlighted. 

“I love this technology,” beamed Doug. “All I have to do is press a button. As long as she’s in range, no matter where she is or what she’s doing she’ll instantly know she’s gotta come here and fuck me. Buying this bitch was the best decision I ever made!”

Yes, Master Doug purchased Matilda from the mysterious Service, an organization that sells slaves of all shapes to the highest bidder. They’re the perfect servants, their minds completely bound to the collar placed around their necks, giving the holder of their control app complete dominance over their minds and the freedom to program them as they please. The “maid persona” that Matilda and Jenny are under is the most common, turning them into faithful servants of their masters without question or resistance. 

Frank had a few Favorites of his own saved in his app. As he watched Matilda’s bimbo tits bounce around, he pressed one and Jenny instantly reacted. She knelt before her Master as he sat in the chair and spread open her own massive bimbo tits, looking up at him with an expression of pure admiration and worship. 

“Master...can your humble maid please give you a titty-fuck? I long to have your manly cock sandwiched between my bosom. Please allow me to service you, Master,” Jenny pleaded with the utmost sincerity. 

Frank smiled and nodded, giving Jenny the go-ahead to do what she needed to do. She graciously unzipped his fly and pulled out his erect six-inch member. Jenny stroked it for a few seconds, smelled it to drown in his glorious musk before sliding it between her ample tits. His cock almost disappeared between her melons as she squeezed them to massage his member, Jenny alternating between licking the tip of his cock as it poked out from between her tits and looking up at her Master in gratitude for letting her service his cock. 

Frank loved watching Jenny work but he enjoyed even more the look Doug had on his face. This was the first time Doug had seen Frank’s cock and he didn’t realize how much...bigger...he was. This frustrated Doug to no end. The two of them had been business rivals for almost a decade, constantly trying to outdo the other and each walking away with victories and losses as their struggle went on. Even though they gathered here today to make peace, they still couldn’t resist competing on _some_ level.

The two didn’t need to exchange words with Frank’s smug expression and Doug’s frustrated one saying volumes. “It’s not the _size_ that matters…” Doug growled after a while, “...It’s what you _do_ with it!”

Doug grabbed Matilda’s hair and tugged so she’d lean back into his lap. He snaked his arms around her and squeezed her tits _hard_ , not an easy feat given how her boobs were so large his hands barely enveloped them. As he squeezed her tits and tugged on her nipples, Doug took the initiative and thrust his hips as hard and fast as he could, plunging as deep into her as he could go to the point that it was borderline painful to Matilda. 

Matilda didn’t mind any pain, of course. She loved everything her Master tried to do to her. Spankings, whippings, degradations, making her drink out of a toilet, using _her_ as a toilet once, she loved it all. So long as she believed it pleased her Master, anything and everything he did to her made her happy and excited. All thanks to her collar’s programming…

“Getting a little rough there, Dougie,” noted Frank. “Frustration getting to you? Maybe it’s time you got yourself a girlfriend.”

“Hah! Who needs a girlfriend when I’ve got a whore like this at my beck and call?! She cooks, she cleans, she does everything I want and all she wants in return is for me to fuck her brains out.”

“You’re missing out, Dougie. The years I spent with my wife, God rest her soul, were too short but very precious to me. Jenny serves me well but she could never replace what Carla and I had. We even had a son out of it all…” 

Doug scoffed at him. “No thanks. I’ll take my slut here. I can do things with her I’d _never_ be able to do with any other girl…”

“Like what?” Frank asked, raising an eyebrow. Doug hesitated for a moment, unsure if it was OK to talk about this subject or not, but shrugged as he didn’t see the harm.

“You know how the Service says every one of their products is a volunteer? They surrender themselves in exchange for a payout or something? Well...not all of them. ‘Recruits’ they call them. If you pay a little extra you can even get a ‘raw’ Recruit who hasn’t been fully processed. Matilda here was brought to my doorstep with her body under my control but her mind still intact. She was so angry and scared as I introduced her to her future life. And the look of terror in her eyes as I activated the maid persona, wiping away her original personality, was pure gold. Worth every penny for _that_ kind of high…”

Doug started laughing and didn’t notice Frank’s expression grow cold for a few moments. By the time Doug stopped, Frank was smiling again and had a different proposition. 

“What say we swap girls for a little bit?” he suggested. “Jenny can show you how tight her pussy can get and I’m curious about your girl’s blowjob skills.”

Doug looked down at Jenny’s backside and licked his lips while staring at her plump, naked ass. Matilda had a really nice ass too but he would love to sample some of that too…

With a press of a button, Matilda stopped fucking her Master and stood up, awaiting new orders. Frank pressed a couple of buttons of his own and Jenny did the same. 

“Jenny? Be a dear and give Dougie a very special pussy fuck…”

“Yes, Master.”

“Matilda? Go suck that asshole’s cock like a good slut.”

“Yes, Master.” 

Jenny and Matilda walked past each other without a glance and went to work. Jenny climbed into Doug’s lap and kissed him, pressing her huge tits against his chest as she lowered herself onto his cock. He moaned loudly as his cock slid into her tight pussy and squeezed her ass as she went up and down on his member. Meanwhile, Matilda dropped to her knees before Frank and opened her mouth. 

“Please use my mouth-pussy, Master!” she pleaded.

He held up his cock for her and she swiftly wrapped her lips around the tip before slowly sliding it inside. The thick, meaty stick slid across her tongue and down her throat, prompting her to gag a bit at first as she’d never sampled a cock this big. But she adapted quickly and gave Frank a skillful blowjob, fondling his balls with one hand and fingering herself with the other. 

It didn’t take much to make Matilda wet as she felt herself growing very excited from this blowjob, perhaps more so than usual. His sheer size and taste was unlike anything she had sampled before. If this were normal circumstances, she’d be loving his cock even more so than Doug’s but she couldn’t do so. She was programmed to love Doug’s above all else. No matter how much she enjoyed Frank’s member, a little voice in her mind kept screaming at her that it was still vastly inferior to her Master’s. Only Master’s cock could satisfy her. No other came close…

Frank smiled as his gaze alternated between watching Matilda’s head bop back and forth as she sucked on him and Jenny’s ass as it moved up and down on Doug’s member. She didn’t have to move much given how much smaller he was compared to her Master but she still dutifully did her best to please him as Master instructed. Jenny was a very dutiful and obedient maid. She always obeyed every instruction her Master gave her. _Every_ instruction…

Frank’s smile widened as she saw Jenny’s hand slide down her skirt and into her pocket. As she pulled something out, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he listened to Doug’s happy, pleasurable grunts turn to startled ones followed by gibberish. Upon hearing this, he quickly opened his eyes, pressed a few buttons on his phone and held it up to Matilda’s ear. Matilda had just noticed the strange noises her Master was making and was about to stop her blowjob until a high-pitched sound erupted from Frank’s phone. Immediately upon hearing it, a light on Matilda’s collar turned red, her eyes widened and she froze like a statue with Frank’s cock still in her mouth. 

What Frank just used was an Emergency Stop signal provided by the Service for people to use to quickly immobilize their slaves should something go wrong like a collar malfunction. It halted all brain function and turned the subject into a living statue until they heard the signal again. Each signal is unique to each slave and normally only the app installed on the owner’s phone can trigger the freeze but Frank was given the signal for Matilda just for this special instance. 

Doug was grunting again but for different reasons as Jenny continued to fuck him. “Well done, Jenny. You can stop now,” declared Frank. 

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.”

Like nothing was out of the ordinary, Jenny got up and returned to her Master’s side while Doug remained motionless besides the twitching of his face as the newly fastened slave collar around his neck was initializing…

“Yes, Dougie, I did know about the Service selling Recruits rather than just Volunteers,” explained a very smug Frank. “It appalled me at first but then I saw the opportunity. I know we came here to make peace but let’s face it, our rivalry is never going to end. We’ll keep trying to get in each other’s way, costing us time and money as we circle each other like cats until our dying day…”

About the only thing Doug had control of as the collar steadily took over his body was his eyes which glared at Frank fiercely but also quietly acknowledged that he was right. The animosity between them was just too deep. As Doug struggled for control, Frank continued his monologue. 

“Turns out the Service also allows you to buy collars alone so you can snag your own Recruit. The Service will still come and perform the final processing but some of their clients want the thrill of the capture themselves…”

“Gah!” Doug suddenly gasped. His body was very tense but suddenly relaxed as the collar finished initializing. A light on the collar flashed green and something beeped on Frank’s phone, signaling that Doug’s collar was now under his command. 

“You...bastard…” panted Doug, the only thing he could say from the total exhaustion from losing control of his body. 

“Get your jabs in while you can, Dougie. No telling how long you’ll be able to. But for now, my first command to you! Access Matilda’s control app and permanently transfer ownership of her to me…”

“No!” grunted Doug. He verbally rejected it but his body complied, picking up his phone and pressing a long series of buttons to relinquish ownership of his precious maid to his rival. When his phone beeped again, Frank activated the Stop signal once again and Matilda unfroze. She proceeded with her blowjob like nothing had happened though this time with a bit more zeal. She couldn’t explain it but suddenly Frank’s cock tasted so much better than it did before. This size...this meaty flavor...it made her unbearably wet! She couldn’t understand why until she realized something…

“I’m sucking my Master’s cock. That’s why it tastes so good.”

Of course! It was obvious. Frank was her Master. Her Master’s cock is the best thing in the world. She lived for this cock. She worshipped this cock. Nothing else mattered to her but serving Master and his cock. No other cock could possibly satisfy her…

As she continued to blow him, Frank went to work on Matilda’s control app, inserting a few bits of personalized programming into her brain. Her mind accepted each one and didn’t slow her down in the slightest as she pleasured her Master. When Frank finally came, Matilda swallowed every drop and climaxed herself. Once his cock was clean, Matilda withdrew his cock from her mouth and smiled up at her Master. 

“That was delicious, Master! Thank you so much for letting me taste your cum.”

“No problem, my dear,” Frank replied with a grin. He then looked at Doug and pointed at him. “Tell me...whose cock do you like better, mine or his?”

Matilda turned and looked at her former Master who sat there frozen with a pleading look on his face. Matilda looked him up and down and said, “I don’t know, Master. I don’t remember ever fucking this man before. But it doesn’t matter. Master’s cock is always the best. Especially since…” Her gaze fell on Doug’s now-limp cock, “How could I possibly be satisfied with a cock that small?”

Doug looked like he was about to cry but it didn’t bother Frank. Judging from what Doug said he did to Matilda alone made him feel like he deserved it. “Very good, Matilda. Now go stand next to Jenny.”

“Yes, Master.”

Matilda and Jenny stood side-by-side next to Frank, both of them smiling contently with their hands folded in front of them and their inner thighs soaked with their cum from all the sex they had. 

“I like the idea of having two maids,” gloated Frank. “Don’t you two like the idea of serving one master?”

“Yes, Master!” the maids said in unison. They’d be happy to serve a hundred masters for all they cared. They simply lived to serve. 

“Yep! Two maids are the best. You should get one too, Dougie!” Frank cocked his head back in laughter while Doug gave him a death glare. 

“...So what happens now…?” Doug grunted.

Frank stopped laughing and started doing something on his phone. 

“First the Service will be by soon to finalize your new future. They’ve got some final processing and medical procedures to do on you to confirm that you’re ready for your new life. You’ll also have to sign a lot of legal paperwork. You’re going to be signing your life away and everything you own will go up for auction. I’ll of course be there to get your business at a bargain and maybe...I’ll buy this home too. Nice little place to sneak away to if I ever decide to date again…”

Doug’s heart sank as he realized that his life was falling apart and he could do nothing but take it. 

“And what about me?” he asked reluctantly. “You gonna turn me into your butler or something?”

“Close! Did I tell you that last year my son Greg came out to me as bisexual? His college studies have been going very well and I’ve been wanting to get him a maid more tailored to his...tastes…”

It took Doug a moment to realize what Frank was saying and when he did, he went even paler, his eyes darting over to the two maids who stood there quietly and oblivious to everything that wasn’t a direct order to them. 

“No...no!”

“You’re a bit older than I’d like but with the treatments the Service has planned for you, I don’t think it’ll matter. They showed me a video of their sissification process and it’s rather impressive what they can do to a human body. It’ll be a whole new you!”

“Frank...please…”

His pleas were interrupted by the sound of a van pulling into the driveway. 

“That’s the Service now! Ladies, we’d better get going. But before we do, there’s something I feel we should do first. Dougie, stand up.”

Doug complied, his pants dropping the rest of the way to the floor as they were still undone for the sex. Frank looked at Matilda and said, “Matilda, kick this man in the groin.”

“Yes, Master.”

Before Doug could say a word, without any hesitation Matilda approached her former master and swiftly kicked him, the toes of her high heels digging into his balls and causing him to let out a shrill scream before dropping back to the couch.

“Well done, Matilda! Now it’s time for us to go. Jenny, please grab the bag. And don’t forget to give Dougie here his final gift.”

As Frank and Matilda approached the door, Frank turned back for a moment to say, “Goodbye, Dougie,” one final time before departing. Jenny stopped to pick up a backpack Frank had left by his chair but never touched during their meeting, something Doug had noticed but didn’t think much of until now. 

Jenny towered over Doug as he sat curled up on the couch, massaging his aching groin and looking up at the suddenly imposing bimbo maid.

“Master says you’ll be coming to join us soon. I look forward to having another maid around the house! Getting all the chores done by myself can be exhausting sometimes. Master also says that you’ll be servicing Master Greg’s cock. It’s a very big cock. Even bigger than Master’s! So big that Master wants you to have _this_ so you can start practicing…”

Doug’s jaw dropped in horror as Jenny pulled a ten-inch dildo out of the bag. 

“Master wants you to fuck yourself with this while the Service is making you sign paperwork. It’s going to hurt at first but I know you’ll eventually learn to love and worship cock...just like me.”

The last thing Jenny heard as she left the room was Doug’s pained screaming as he tried to insert this monster dildo into his asshole. She passed representatives from the Service on her way out the door and hurried to the car to rejoin her Master and her new bimbo maid sister…

A month later, Frank, his two maids and his son Greg gathered in the living room of their home as they anxiously awaited the arrival of the newest member of their home. Frank sat in his chair while Greg paced anxiously around the room with Matilda and Jenny standing dutifully off to the side. When the doorbell rang, Greg rushed over to open it. A deliveryman from the Service stepped inside followed closely by the new maid…

“Introduce yourself,” ordered the deliveryman. 

The new maid smiled. She stood tall and proud on her platform heels, dressed in a maid outfit identical to Matilda and Jenny’s which showed off her fine feminine figure, flat chest adorned with golden nipple rings and a one-inch cock. 

“Hello! My name is Debbie! I look forward to serving everyone!” the maid greeted in a high-pitched voice.

A month of injections and treatments had transformed Doug into Debbie. Her face now had more rounded feminine features and his short, straight dark hair had been replaced with long dark curls, similar to Matilda’s red curls. When looked at from any other angle but the front you’d swear she was a woman but she still had her cock which had shrunk a bit from the treatments. Not that Greg minded, of course. 

“THANK YOU, DAD!!” was all Greg could scream as Frank signed the delivery receipt. 

“You know what to do from here?” the deliveryman asked. 

“Of course,” replied Frank. The deliveryman left and Frank pulled out his phone to officially transfer ownership of Debbie to Greg. Now there was only one thing left to do to finalize the ownership process. Debbie had to be imprinted on her new Master’s cock. 

Without further ado, Greg dropped his pants and began stroking his cock until his fully hardened ten-inch girth was visible for all to see. Though they were bound to Frank, Jenny and Matilda couldn’t help but gasp a little in awe each time they saw it. Debbie became especially excited upon seeing it, her body trembling and her cock becoming rock hard. 

“Suck me off, Debbie! Taste my cock for the first time!” Greg commanded. 

“Yes, Master!” the new maid replied eagerly. 

She rushed over to him and squatted, balancing perfectly on her heels until she was eye level with his glorious member. Her mouth watering and unable to contain her excitement, Debbie swiftly swallowed her Master’s cock whole. 

It took all of Debbie’s willpower not to immediately climax upon tasting her Master’s delicious meat for the first time. As every last inch slid down her eager throat, her mind soaked in the taste, texture, size and smell of her Master, the collar imprinting this information deep in her brain so she could never be satisfied by anything else. 

“Cock! Master’s cock!” her mind raced. “I serve cock! Master’s cock! Master’s cock!”

As the imprint finished, Debbie gazed up at her Master with a look of pure admiration and worship. As her own cock twitched uncontrollably and felt ready to burst from excitement, she quietly pledged herself to the eternal service and worship of Greg, her Master. Greg is her Master. Her Master’s cock is the best thing in the world. She lived for this cock. She worshipped this cock. Nothing else mattered to her but serving Master and his cock. No other cock could possibly satisfy her…

Debbie was so engrossed in her blowjob that she didn’t notice Matilda squat down next to her in an identical fashion. Why? Because she was giving Frank a blowjob too. Father and son shared a bonding moment as they fucked their respective maids while the third one, Jenny, masturbated furiously as she watched them. 

“Oh FUCK this feels so good! You’re the best Dad EVER!” declared Greg. Frank could only smile as he watched his son get pleasured by someone who’d been a massive pain in his butt since they’d first met. Now good old Dougie would be the only one feeling ass pain from now on. 

Speaking of which…

Frank whispered something in his son’s ear that made Greg smile. They pulled out their phones and pressed a series of buttons as they issued a new command to their maids. As soon as they pressed send, Debbie and Matilda froze mid-suck as their minds accepted the new commands. Without further ado the two slaves stood up, spun around, bent over and spread open their assholes for their Master. 

“Please fuck us in the ass, Master!” the two maid slaves begged in unison. “Please fuck our holes with your thick, beautiful cocks!”

The two maids trembled as they felt their Masters’ hands on their thick, plump asses and they screamed in delight as their cocks penetrated their holes. 

Matilda had been ass-fucked by Frank many times since she came to serve him but she swore that each time felt as good as the first, her bimbo tits bouncing like crazy as her Master plowed her hard and deep. Debbie didn’t have any tits to bounce but she was equally ecstatic to finally feel her Master’s real cock up her asshole. The Service had used the dildo Jenny had left behind to train and condition Debbie’s ass to take Greg’s cock with ease but nothing compared to the sensation of the real deal inside her. 

Jenny masturbated even harder as she watched her maid sisters get worked over as Frank and Greg grabbed their arms for more leverage to fuck them harder. Jenny wanted to be in Matilda’s place especially but she longed for when it was her turn to be fucked by either of them. Listening to Debbie and Matilda’s high-pitched squeals of delight and watching their eyes roll back into their heads from the ecstasy was almost too much for the horny maid to take. 

“It’s coming, Debbie!” Greg suddenly grunted. “I’m gonna cum! I haven’t fucked or jerked off all month in preparation for this! You ready to take a big fat load of cum up your sissy ass and officially become my bitch?!”

“YES, MASTER!” Debbie screamed without hesitation. “MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! FILL ME WITH CUM! I LIVE FOR MASTER’S CUUUUUUUUUMMMM!!!”

Greg roared as he unleashed the biggest load of his life into Debbie’s asshole, so much so that a lot of it came squirting out of her hole. Feeling her Master’s cum inside her for the first time broke down what self-control she had left, forcing her to cum as well. As Greg’s massive cock pumped loads of cum into her asshole, Debbie’s sissy cock unleashed several small streams as well all over the floor. 

Frank came shortly after them though not in quite as explosive of a fashion. They released their maids who promptly collapsed, crashing to the floor and panting in exhaustion as cum leaked out of their assholes. Jenny, unable to control herself anymore, swooped in and ravenously began licking the cum off the floor before trying to suck more out of their holes. 

With that last display, Frank had to reluctantly declare their sex for the time being concluded. With some cum still leaking down their legs, the three maids Jenny, Matilda and Debbie hurried to their feet and stood in a row, their hands folded in front of them and smiling from ear to ear as they awaited further orders. 

“C’mon, Dad! Can’t we fuck them some more?” pleaded Greg. 

“They’re not going anywhere. We’ll have plenty of time to fuck all three of them for the rest of our natural lives,” Frank reminded him. “Now we have to start our day. My new business venture is really taking off now that Dougie is out of the picture. I’ve got to make some new arrangements to keep things running smoothly.”

Frank shot Debbie a glance when she mentioned Doug’s name but she didn’t react at all. Dougie? Who was that? No one Debbie knew. Nothing Master Frank said sounded like a command so she dutifully ignored it. 

“And _you_ , young man, still have a test this afternoon. Don’t try to deny it! Remember, Debbie is a reward for your excellent grades. I’d hate to have to take her away if your grades begin to slip.”

Not wanting to lose his precious maid, Greg agreed to get going. Before father and son left to get cleaned up and ready to start their day, they told their new maid that in their absence, Jenny was in charge and to follow her directions to the letter. After they departed, Debbie and Matilda gathered around Jenny to hear what their head maid had to say. 

“That was an excellent performance today, Debbie,” Jenny complimented. “I think you’ll be a fine addition to this household.”

Debbie bowed in gratitude. “Thank you, Jenny. I’m so happy to be Master’s maid! I look forward to serving him with all my heart and soul.”

“We’re so lucky to be serving such wonderful Masters!” Matilda suddenly blurted out. “They fuck us and let us serve them as much as we want! I can’t imagine a happier life that serving my Master as his obedient bimbo maid slave…”

“I can’t imagine a happier life than serving my Master as his obedient sissy maid slave…” echoed Debbie.

“I can’t imagine a happier life than serving my Master as his obedient bimbo maid slave…” Jenny echoed as well, caught in happy memories of serving Master Frank and his son stirred up by Matilda’s comment. 

All three maids stood around for several moments with dreamy expressions as they reveled in the joy of being obedient slaves. When it passed, Jenny began giving out the chores for the morning. 

“I’ll get a mop and clean up the mess in here. Then I’ll start on the laundry. Matilda, Master said he’d like to have your beef roast again tonight. Head to the kitchen and start cooking.”

“Yes, Jenny.”

“And Debbie, Master requested that you take over bathroom cleaning duty from now on. I suggest you get started immediately because a month ago Master ordered us to stop cleaning them, saying he wanted to have a special challenge waiting for you when you joined us. The floors, sinks, showers and toilets are all rather dirty after a month of no cleaning. Master Greg hinted that he’d do something special with you tonight if all three bathrooms are spotless by this evening.”

Debbie’s eyes widened and her cock hardened in excitement. She was already plenty excited to hear that she’d have the honor to clean her Master’s toilet but the prospect of a reward made her feel ready to cum again. 

“Yes, Jenny! I don’t care if I have to do it on my hands and knees or with my tongue, I’ll make sure every inch of all the bathrooms are SPOTLESS!”

With that, all three maids set out to perform their duties. 

Never has a maid been so anxious to clean a toilet as Debbie donned her gloves and grabbed her brush to scrub those bathrooms clean. Her progress was slowed a little bit though by her Master who, as he prepared to leave for class, thought it’d be fun to play with his maid a little bit before departing. When he spotted her crouched over the toilet, scrubbing it with a brush, Greg pulled out his phone and entered a command that suddenly made Debbie jerk straight up before plopping to the floor and jerking off her tiny cock furiously while saying, “I’m a sissy maid! I must serve! I’m a sissy maid! I must serve!” Per Greg’s programmed instructions, she did this until she climaxed and felt compelled to do it in the other bathrooms mid-cleaning, prolonging her chore. 

Matilda slipped on her apron and went to work on cooking dinner with an almost inhuman focus, determined to make a meal so delicious that her Master would certainly reward her too. Time would tell but, in the meantime, she had the pleasure of being slapped in the ass by her Master as Frank entered the kitchen to grab his coffee thermos. 

Jenny waited until Debbie and Matilda were out of sight before returning to the living room and dropping to her knees to continue licking the floors, having lied about getting a mop and desperately wanting to sample even the tiniest speck of her Master’s cum again. Later when it was time to do the laundry, she paused to smell every piece of their clothing to soak up their musk, dreamily thinking of all the times they rewarded her for a job well done and looking forward to her next reward. 

Yes...you could never find three happier maids anywhere else...

**_THE END_ **


End file.
